Rendezvous on Itchy Armpit
by HaddocksOrTails
Summary: When Astrid and Hiccup take the next step in their relationship, Astrid becomes a little unsure about herself, so Hiccup takes her on a journey to show the lass of his life that there's nothing to be afraid of. [Lots of Lemons / Astrid's POV].
1. Issues

**I don't own anything, especially not HTTYD.**

**Also, it's my first time harvesting the lemon fields, so just be gentle... and leave a review if you want me to feel less insecure about the quality and the purpose of my writing. **

000

It's not like we haven't done it before.

We did it.

Once.

In his room.

On his bed.

It was pretty much okay, I guess, it's just... well, it can be difficult sometimes. We have several issues...

Where shall I start?

In the past couple of years everyone treated us as boyfriend and girlfriend, which is totally right, after all, he is my Boy with a capital B and my Friend with a capital F - and at some point in our lives we undeniably fell in love with each other. It wasn't one of those magical first sight thingies, because I have known him all my life; it was a process, a rather lengthy one.

It took me some time to notice that he wasn't the awkward kid anymore and there was lots of potential in him. He was funny, witty, talented and annoyingly stubborn, but I could handle that with a few punches. Back then, in our early teens, my feelings weren't that serious, I just wanted to show him (and the rest of the island, just to be safe and sound) that I wasn't indifferent towards him.

He seemed to like it, but... for a long time he was only a receiver and not an initiator.

Now that we have grown up and matured a lot our feelings took a different, more serious turn, but we're protective of our emotions and we don't do PDA.

We don't make out in front of everyone, oh heck, we barely even touch each other, but anytime one of us is in the 2-meter radius of the other, the twins insensitively shout "Get a room!".

Oh, if only we could get a room...

Yeah, that's a major issue.

We both live with our parents and they all know that we are old enough to crave more than just a little hand holding under the star filled skies.

And they all want to prevent what's inevitable.

What was inevitable...

Yeah, we don't have our V cards anymore, we traded them.

It happened roughly 3 weeks ago.

His father had to go on an urgent diplomatic mission to one of the Southern islands and he forgot to tell Gobber to burden my dear lad with boatloads of work, so he wouldn't have time for his m'lady. Yes, that would be me.

Sooo... after a lengthy training session in the arena he came up to me, quite excited, and offered to show me the map he was working on in the past couple of weeks.

I was glad to spend some time with him, because in the previous 3 weeks we never had the chance to be together, just the two of us, not even for a second. But I never would have guessed that it was time to take that major step I was actually really looking forward deep down in my heart.

I was unsuspecting and I followed him to his house as innocently as a newborn lamb.

When we entered his upstairs room, he quickly dropped everything on the floor (his precious map and 3 pencils, to be specific) and much to my surprise he grabbed me by the waist and we shared the most sensual kiss ever.

We only parted when his poor dragon, who happened to be in the room with us, started to make alarmingly uncomfortable growls.

He let go of me and stepped to his unhappy reptile, whispered something into his ear and the sharp-witted black creature immediately left the room and disappeared somewhere downstairs.

The disappointment I saw on Toothless's face made me giggle, he was so human-like sometimes; it was his "the other kids are playing and I'm left out again" expression but I knew he had already accepted that there were times when I and only I was the center of Hiccup's attention. It was a mutual respect between us, because I had also accepted that they needed a lot of private bonding and practice time together.

Lucky for us we shared the love of a man whose heart was big enough for the both of us.

As I recall, the moment when Toothless left the room was exactly the same moment when a little voice in the back of my head started to chant "This could be it!".

Meanwhile, Hiccup turned back to me and I saw that devilish look on his face that he only made when there were only the two of us and we were up close and personal.

It was his "I-want-you-so-much-that-I-could-kill-another-three-giant-beasts-for-you" look.

I like that look. It means he wants me badly and I want him to want me so badly that it almost feels painful.  
I want to be the object of all his desires.

So to cut the long story short, we ended up on his bed, roughly fifteen minutes later, half naked and all fired up.  
I was under him during our seemingly endless make-out session and... well, I felt that our little work out had a huge effect on him, and that huge effect was pressed tightly against my abdomen.

It didn't come as a surprise, by that time this specific region of his beloved body wasn't exactly terra incognita for me. I'm not saying that I knew all about it, because there was still a lot to learn, but I had already known that extensive kissing caused major growth and hardening that could only be cured by careful fondling. And he really enjoyed my hard handy work judging by his desperate little moans and the panting that were in synch with my delicate strokes.

But there came the time when I wanted more. I'm sure that he did too, he's just not the type of guy who whispers into your ear in a husky voice that he wants to have you. Okay, who am I kidding? As it turned out he is exactly _that_ type, he just needed a little time and a couple of really successful encounters to be able to comfortably share his deepest cravings with me, any time, any place.

As for the first time, I had to push us over the edge.

So there we were, kissing and touching each other as we normally did when we were behind closed doors (or thick bushes) and I still don't know why exactly I thought it to be a good idea but I quickly put my hands between us, untied the cord on my leggings and somehow managed to raise my hip, with him balancing on the top of me, to be able to push it down below my knees, along with my undergarments.

He immediately stopped kissing me and gave me the most astonished look I have ever seen on his face. I shrugged my shoulder and smiled at him tenderly. His eyes were burning with an emerald fire. When he ducked down and started to put big, sloppy kisses on the sensitive skin behind my ear I knew I had won him for my cause.

My hands were again between us, and I untied the cords of his leggings as well.

He stopped kissing me and looked at me with the same, astonished face as before. I grabbed his neck and pulled him down to my lips.

"Are you sure you...?" I heard him mumble into my mouth but without answering the dumb question - because, dah, I only ever start things that I'm sure about and he should know that by now- I forced my tongue deeper into his mouth and yanked on the hem of his leggings almost tearing them off of him.

2 seconds later he clumsily got rid of the two layers of clothes that were still between us.

And then there were just skin on skin...

He looked at me, and wanted to say something again, but I quickly put my finger on his lips and meanwhile spread my legs under him to give access.

He looked at me with adorable, confused eyes. I smiled again and laced my fingers gently around his hardness and helped it to find its way inside me, where it belonged.

By this time, he had several little sweat pearls on his forehead and it seemed that he had difficulties in keeping his balance while leaning on his two elbows on each side of my head.

But he managed to stay relatively still and with a timid but highly effective little push he was suddenly all inside me...

The pain... well, the pain was there but it was totally bearable after all, but I might have made a terrified face at some point because he looked at me with an equally terrified expression. I quickly gave him a little smile, and pulled him down for another endless kiss giving him some further validation.

After a second or two, when my hungry kisses and delicate moans convinced him that his current actions were much to my likings and he started to move in and out of me carefully.

They little pain that I had was entirely gone now and I just felt excited. We were so close. To each other. To eternity. As his movements sped up, I started to suspect that he was close to something else too. With a huge grunt he reached a place from where there was no turning back, but he had enough self-control to pull out. His thick, warm liquid poured on my stomach and when he completely emptied himself, he dropped down right next to me, panting like after a serious work out.

"So -pant- sorry -pant- I -pant- didn't -pant- know -pant- what -pant- to -pant- do."

I couldn't answer him properly immediately I was so overwhelmed with all that just had happened, but I reached for his hand, grabbed it and gripped it tightly. I looked down on my stomach, it was quite messy down there, his fluids mixed with a little bit of my blood, which I knew was perfectly normal, so I didn't worry nor felt uncomfortable about.

Actually, I felt proud. The whole thing felt like a major accomplishment.

"Could you...?" I started turning my head towards him with a hugest smirk on my face just to be over with his insecurities before they actually had a chance to materialize.

"Oh, sure, sorry." He jumped up, searched for his leggings on the floor and quickly wiped most things off of me. "Let me just grab you some water... erm, to clean up." I was still lying still when he put his underclothes back on, tossed the dirty leggings to the far away corner of the room and headed downstairs to fetch the water. I swear I heard him whistle which would have totally annoyed me if I hadn't still been under his beautiful spell. Luckily, somehow he came to his senses and the irritating happy noises of the boy who had just had his largest peer burden lifted off his shoulders stopped. I sat halfway up, leaning on my elbows when I heard him come up the stairs. He had a bucket in his hand, which he carefully placed next to the bed, before sitting back on it, tilting his head to give me a cute little peck on the lips that made me smile. He smiled back at me and my undeniable happiness earned me a series of other kisses.

"I'll go back down and make us some dinner." He whispered to my ear and gave a finally kiss behind my earlobe that made me tremble for a good couple of seconds.

When he closed the door behind him, I sat up and started to clean myself with the cold water, thinking about how he could be so disciplined that even in the most distracted state, at the very end of our mischievous adult game, was thoughtful enough to pay attention to things that were probably uncomfortable to him at that moment but would have caused a bit of a problem to both of us.

Yeah, at this point I'm perfectly sure that neither of us wants any miniature Hiccups or Astrids. I mean, I just know that he would immediately marry me if we were in that sort of trouble, I just don't want it to happen in the near future, because I know for a fact that whenever he gets married, Stoick would give the chiefdom to him and he is just not ready to accept that. And I'm not ready to be the chief's wife either. Nope. We need more adventure first. With each other and our dragons.

I know I have to take precautions next time... Thanks Freya, I have learnt all the useful information from the older girls, I just need to steal some of my mother's herbs to make the tea that has helped Viking women for centuries...

As I was worrying about the post-coital future, my beloved man (yes, he was definitely a man now!) came back patiently waiting for my permission to enter the room after knocking on the door quietly. I was almost fully dressed now, my tunic was the only thing that was next to me on the bed where I was still sitting. He sat next to me and started kissing me mumbling about the dinner being almost ready, but it seemed that both of us were more occupied with feeding kisses to each other than actual food.

We were quickly in horizontal positions again.

I was lying on my back, he was now on his side and crawled closer to me...

I just knew what he was up to...

He started to kiss my neck and put his left hand on my stomach, his fingers ghosting around my sensitive navel.

And his fingers started to crawl... I stopped him with both of my hands.

And yeah, here we were at our biggest issue. I didn't want him to touch me down there.

I don't know what my problem is...Okay, I do know. It feels awkward. I mean, down there? Why would he even want to touch me there? He does want to, because he keeps trying in his humble ways but I always stop him, because the whole idea repels me.

On the other hand, as I have pointed it out before, I don't mind touching his most sensitive part at all. It reminds me of the handle of my hatchet, erm... fits my palm nicely. And I love the effect my fingers and my lips have on him. Totally hilarious how even the slightest touches of my tips on his tip make him shiver and moan. Okay, I don't find it amusing, I'd rather say it's... very exciting. And fulfilling. Intoxicating. It makes me tremble and... well, all sort of things happen down in my... oh, I guess I don't even want to think about it, because eh... I feel disgusted.

I know, I shouldn't feel like this and I've heard the other women talk about all kinds of magical things that could happen if a man knows his business, I'm just dubious. And I don't know... I'm afraid that he is going to be disappointed in me. What if he has all these expectations and I don't live up to them? What if he finds out that it's not what he is looking for? What if it turns out to be a total turn off?

Maybe I should tell him to simply stop trying and that way I could avoid the uncomfortable feelings and the undeniable disappointment in his eyes. I think I'm just not ready for this kind of intimacy and I'm most probably never will be.

Well, after our big step I had a good two days to think about all that had happened, but I never regretted it, not for a second. I felt that we had a connection on the highest level, a bond that would never break. Unfortunately, again, we didn't have any private time apart from one occasion when he stole the most gentle kiss from me in the back of the forge when I dropped by to have my dad's broken shield fixed. We literally only had 2 minutes for ourselves before Gobber came back to unintentionally but insensitively break us apart and the desperation I saw in Hiccup's eyes afterwards filled my heart with sorrow. We just needed each other.

I went home and had a sad, dreamless night during which I was constantly thinking about him. I had no doubt that he was doing the same. The next morning when I woke up the sadness deepened even though it seemed almost impossible to feel more miserable. At that point it I was just a pebble that was thrown into a bottomless lake and with every second I fell deeper into the darkness.

I collected myself and dressed up trying to find some comfort in the thought of at least being able to see him during morning training when I heard that someone was knocking on our door - it was an unusually early hour to have a visitor at the Hofferson house.

I was at the top of the stairs leading down from my upstairs bedroom when I recognized his voice. I couldn't quite understand what he was saying to my parents but I recognized his tone, the one he developed only a couple of months ago. It was his 'aspiring chief' voice, calm, serious and trustworthy. He used it when he wanted to persuade someone, usually an older man from the tribe. And it worked like a charm.

I put my casual face on and started to walk down the stairs as if I didn't really care about the men's business, but truth be told, I almost had to press my palms hard against my chest in order to keep my heart in its place.


	2. Tents

"… I think it's quite obvious that Astrid is the best candidate for this mission."

That was the first sentence I heard while still standing on the top of the stairs, hiding in the shadows for a couple of seconds, before silently walking down and making myself visible for the men, my dad and my lover, who were standing in the hallway.

My father stood right before the staircase, backwards to me, so I couldn't see his face. I saw Hiccup's however, who seemed so serious that I have to admit, he frightened me for a second. Plus, I had no knowledge of any urgent mission that could have explain such an early visit. I really feared, that something unpleasant had happened over night...

When I quietly cleared my throat, Hiccup noticed me and raised his eyes locking his gaze with mine for a second. Apart from that, he kept the serious look on his face and his only reaction to my appearance was just a little nod, a polite but very subtle greeting. My father turned his head towards me for a second to acknowledge my presence but then his eyes were back on Hiccup again, who was about to give us some further explanation.

"Astrid is a better fighter and smarter than any other dragon rider, and this is a pretty serious thing," said Hiccup to my father while standing unbelievably calm. I have to admit, I felt quite impressed, it seemed that my big, bulky father was not an intimidating factor in my lad's life anymore.

"I have no doubts about it," answered my father and he sounded equally serious.

Before I had the chance to make enquires about this enigmatic conversation, my father turned back to me. "Daughter, Hiccup wants you to help him map some uncharted territories up North."

"And?" I asked back still feeling quite unsure about this whole situation. We spent most of our days with mapping, I didn't see why it was so important all of a sudden to ask for my dad's permission.

"This new place is a bit further up, it's a 5-hour ride from here. We should leave early this afternoon and spend the night there to be able to add more details to the existing map the next morning."

Now this sounded interesting... I didn't dare to ask back whether it was just about the two of us. If that was his plan, I did not want to point out the obviously questionable idea of a young man and a young woman spending a night together in the wilderness.

"What about the sleeping arrangements?" My father asked who it turned out was thinking about the very same questions as I, sounding a bit concerned, but it seemed that Hiccup had an answer to all questions.

"I've just made a couple of new tents in the forge, each of them are waterproof, and suitable for one person only."

At this point, my mum came out from the kitchen. It wasn't really a secreat that she was eavesdropping while preparing our breakfast. She looked at my father, silently. I felt a bit of a tension among us, but I knew their silence wasn't unusual at all; over the long years of their marriage, my parents somehow started to be able to communicate without saying a word to each other.

"Okay," started my dad finally "I understand the importance of this and I also feel that I have to trust my future chief. You can leave, whenever you are ready."

"Thank you, Mr. Hofferson. I appreciate it." He said and for the first time during this strange but exiting conversation, he addressed me. "Astrid, please, prepare yourself and Stormfly for the journey. I'll arrange the tents, but bring some pelts, it might get cold during the night. I'll come back for you at 4."

He quickly said his polite goodbyes to my parents and left me with them, almost petrified. A night with him and him only? That was wilder than my wildest dream, but my mother's words woke me up from my midday slumber.

"Astrid, before leaving, go an get my some rosemary and thyme. I've run out of them, Odin knows why, I thought I had plenty."

I quickly nodded and rushed out of the door. I didn't want my mother to notice how red my face became, because I knew all about her missing herbs - they were carefully mixed and hidden in a pouch under my pillow.

000

The journey itself wasn't an exciting one. Hiccup did come for me at 4 and we flew for a good 5 hours in our flight gears, fighting with the heavy winds as we travelled up to the North. He and Toothless were flying before me and my dragon, but Hiccup glanced back at me every 10 minutes. He never really said anything, I wouldn't even be able to understand him at our 60 mph flight speed anyways, and even though he was wearing his flight mask, I could see from his eyes that anytime he laid eyes on me, he started to smile.

Finally, we arrived to a cliff, where Hiccup decided to land. It was a small piece of land but perfectly enough for two tents and a fire to keep us warm during the night. I got off Stormfly and only when I was on the ground did I realize just how numb my bum felt after 5 hours of high speed dragon riding. I was limping a few steps and with a painful expression I tried to get some relief with a few hard squeezes to my sore hindquarters. I only wished, it wasn't my hands that crawled under my skirt.

Hiccup, who was removing his flight mask, saw my struggles and started to laugh. "Sorry about the long journey. Erm.. I might take a look at your saddle, it probably needs some more cushioning."

Ah, I swear to Thor, I almost felt disappointed, because he didn't offer to ease my pain with a massage, but he was busy getting the tents of from under his Night Fury's saddle. I have to admit, I started to feel a bit worried about him taking this mission thing far too seriously. I mean, at first I thought the mapping was just a very good excuse for spending some time with me, but now, seeing him packing and preparing for the night, I started to doubt it. I didn't expect him to kiss me right after we got off from our dragons but... Oh, who am I kidding? I did expect him to do that and I started to feel that I fell back to the third place on his priorities list, right after exploring new territories and building tents.

"So what is this place?" I enquired, trying to get over his disappointing ignorance.

"It's the Itchy Armpit," he said with a smile, still being busy with the packing. "Toothless named it," he added with a wink. His goofiness made me smile. Probably, it would be a good idea to forget about overanalyzing the lack of his immediate reactions to us being far away from the prying eyes of our village.

A couple more minutes passed without either of us saying anything and it got to the point when it started to feel awkward. Our dragons' relationship, however, seemed much more stable. They now were being freed from their burdens and they started to play on a patch of grass not far away from the cliffs.

The sight of the happy reptiles was comforting, I really liked the fact that Toothless and Stormfly started to get on well. Of course, sometimes they were bickering and growling at each other, they were dragons, after all, but I liked to think that they also enjoyed each others company, since I had plans to bind the lives of all four of us together for a very very long time.

When a good five minutes later, that I spend with looking at our adorable dragons, Hiccup cleared his throat to get my attention. I turned back to him, but he was still being occupied by sitting on the ground trying to build our tents.

"Astrid, I need your opinion on something. So... I made these tents and well, we have two options, I can either build two small tents of them or... one bigger."

I looked at him with disbelief in my eyes. Luckily, he didn't see it, because his gaze was fixed on some metal sticks and ropes.

"Would it be easier to make the bigger one?" I asked trying not to sound as excited as I really was.

"Yeah, I think," he said still looking at the various tent parts in front of him and I almost burst out laughing when few seconds later I noticed that his face was basically crimson.

So it wasn't just me who had ulterior motives...

The thought of him conspiring about spending the night with me fixed my shattered confidence. I grabbed the pelts and casually walked next to him, putting the furs on the ground and sitting next to him. I gently cupped his face and turned it towards me. I planted a slow kiss on his lips.

"Let me help you with that," I whispered to him smiling, when we were finished with expressing our deepest emotions to each other in the nicest possible way. After a moment of embarrassment that my affection caused for him, he shook his head and gave a peck behind my earlobe. "Thank you," he whispered back and I wasn't sure whether it was because of the help I offered or because I was more than willing to spend the night with him.

000

The tent was ready in 20 minutes. He really did a good job, it was stable and was big enough for at least four persons. He even made little openings on the sides to let the lights of the moon enter it. We fed our dragons after we had finished building or place for the night and now they were preparing for an early sleep as it was a tiresome journey for them, too.

Me and Hiccup were comfortably sitting on a pelt, with a little camp fire in front of us. We shared a glass of mead he brought and we were chatting about absolutely unimportant things as if we were waiting for something bigger to happen but neither of us was brave enough to come up with the subject. We weren't hugging or anything, but from time to time, he caressed my back with his hand and I did the same thing with his thigh. There wasn't really anything sexual about it, it just shoved that we really enjoyed the close proximity.

At one point I stood up to go fetch some water and I didn't notice when my little pouch with the herbs, that I now kept tied to my belt, fell down on the ground. When I came back with the water, I saw Hiccup smelling the content of the little sack.

"Mind if I ask why you are carrying herbs with you? Don't get me wrong, I just thought you weren't really interested in cooking," he asked while trying to avoid an inevitable sneeze. I hold my hand out and he placed the pouch on my open palm.

"This is not for cooking," I started lightly "it's medication." I looked at him and saw that his eyes grew bigger.

"Are you ill or something?" he asked and I had to smile at the worried tone of his voice.

"No, not at all. I'm healthy as a well-fed Gronckle. It's a contraceptive."

I'm not saying that I wasn't enjoying his face turning beetroot-coloured again, because I was.

"It's better to be prepared," I said lightly while tying it back to my belt."But I have to admit, that the brew you can make from it tastes like yak piss..."

"Would it help if I drank it?" he asked with a confused look which really amused me.

"No, it wouldn't. It's my task to be prepared," I said with a giggle.

"I'm sure I could do something about it, too," Hiccup said stubbornly while his fingers started to caress my upper arm lightly.

"Well, you could make me think that _it_'s something worth suffering for."

He shook his head and looked at me in disbelief. "Gods, woman. When did you become so sassy?" he said with a huge grin and finally, he pushed me back on the pelts, towering over me as manly as a man can be, his hungry lips looking for the ambrosia my mouth was offering.

000

After a good twenty minutes of his tongue in my mouth and vice versa, he decided to crawl off me, which also meant that he pulled his hand out from under my tunic, leaving my raw flesh burning and my warmed up body crying for his gentle yet demanding touch.

"I thought we should probably go inside the tent, it's getting a bit cold," he said while holding a hand out to help me stand up.

"Good call. I think I'll just crawl in and put on something more comfortable."

"Yeah, I'm sure you can take off your armour, I don't think anyone could ambush us up here. And while you do that, I'll check on the dragons." He stepped closer to me and give a quick peck on my cheek before stepping away from me.

I went inside the our moonlit tent and took of all my clothes except for my undies, and I put on a white cotton tunic that I often wear during summer nights. As I had no breast bidings on, I knew that my nipples would show through the light fabric but I didn't think he would mind it at all. I put my boots back on, not really caring about my weird late night fashion statement, and went to check on him – saying good night to the dragons really shouldn't take this long.

I found him standing in front of our dragons, who were lying in curled up positions, growling and cooing happily as he was simultaneously patting their foreheads. It was the cutest sight ever and swear to Thor, I could have watched it until Ragnarök came, if I wasn't craving his attention and his touches so desperately. I stepped close to him, placing my chin on his shoulder. He immediately turned his head and placed a light kiss on my forehead.

"Are you ready?" he asked. I stepped away from him, placing a hand on my waist pushing my hips a little bit forward. His gaze first fell on my boots, and I saw how he smiled noticing my thin, naked legs in the huge footwear. His eyes slowly crawled further up my body, resting at the places of interest, like the hem of my tunic roughly at the middle of my thighs, the curve of my hips and my chest with the two little pebbles that pushed the fabric out in a way that must have been maddening for him.

"Erm, yeah, probably we should go to sleep, too," he said with rosy cheeks. He let go off the dragons, waved them a little goodbye then placed his hand on the small of my back, gently pushing me towards the tent.

When we got back to it, I dropped on my hands and knees and crawled inside before him. In that position, my tunic really wasn't covering much of me and when I heard his loud gulp behind me, I was pretty sure that for this night neither of us planned much sleeping.


	3. Betrayals

**Half of my heart is bleeding because I have hardly any reviews for this fic, the other half is blossoming, because I have lots of followers. Anyways, say something if you think it's worth it.**

00000

Once we were inside the tent, I realized that this was going to be the first time we spend the night together. For granted, we have done all sorts of intimate things together but this was something new, this was something big. This was no turning back. We could easily forget that first time and go on with our lives like two obedient kids waiting for their parents approval and an official date when being buried in each other's body is no longer a sin but an obligation – a rather pleasant one, well, at least for us.

But we were about to betray our parents... Even if he didn't actually promised to my father that he won't touch me, my father rightly assumed that he was going to be a gentleman. I knew that I only had to say a word and he would never even look at me until we're joined in wedlock, but...

The force that pulled us towards each other was a lot stronger than any unsaid vows we made to our parents. Because of that, it wasn't really a choice when I decided on not even trying to resist him. We were doomed with each other but I no longer wanted to fight my feelings - I wanted to fight the world if the world had anything against us being tied together with a million invisible threads.

So instead of feeling guilty, I felt that I was right where I had to be, taking the next step in a most exciting journey that we have started only a couple of weeks ago. I was proud that we were finally here, together in our tent, preparing to melt in one another's proximity.

This was to be a moment of discovery when we learn a bunch of things about each other that basically no one else knows about us. No one else knows the sounds we make while we are sleeping, the sweet little breathe ins and outs, the puffs, the little moans and the occasional snores that left our mouths while we are in the far way land of dreams. No one, not even my parents know how I like to tuck something – a pelt, a blanket or sometimes even a pillow – between my legs while I'm sleeping. Up to this day, no one has seen my adult morning face or smelled me right after I had woken up. These were the secrets that we had kept for each other and now it was time to share them.

I've never let anyone to be this close to me and it felt a bit frightening now. What would happen if there remains no more secrets? Is it going to feel boring or safe? Would it comfort me or would I feel intimidated? I had lots of questions but there was no one I could ask...

Suddenly, everything started to feel awkward, and as I crawled to the far end of our tent on all fours, I stopped and didn't dare to turn back and look at him.

I had no other choice but to worm under the pelts with my eyes tightly closed, feeling nothing but embarrassment and fear. That was ridiculous, he was the sweetest guy on this Earth, the one whom I trusted the most... but I was afraid of the unknown lands we were about to enter.

While I was trembling under the furs, both because of my fears and the sudden drop in the temperature that was caused by the setting sun, I heard him fiddling with the tent door. Then I heard the swishing of his clothes as he took them off. With my eyes still closed, I was wondering whether he was completely naked... Because as much as I adored his body and the velvety skin with the maddening fields of freckles, his complete exposedness would feel like something I couldn't compete with right now, because I was fighting my innermost insecurities. A second later, I sensed that he was taking of his metal leg...

While he was preparing for sleeping (or not sleeping at all) I heard him humming the tone of a sweet little song about the prettiest girl who is being courted by all the boys and is extremely worried about choosing the thistle instead of a cornflower... This surprised me as I've never ever heard him sing and I thought he didn't care about music in general... And then everything became silent. I still didn't dare to open my eyes and I was covered with the furs up to my chin.

His silence was unbelievably long, it lasted for a good 4 or 5 minutes and I almost opened my eyes to see what he was up to when I felt him crawling next to me.

"Are you tired?" he asked and I felt his sweet warm breath itching my nose. I quickly shook my head and smiled like a little girl with eyes still closed.

"So what's with the eyes?" he continued. I shrugged under the pelts; swear to Thor, I've never felt this childish in my life, but I was still afraid to open my eyes and face the beautiful emerald destiny that was surely lurking for me in our shadowy tent. Suddenly, I felt his hand lightly touching my waist under the sea of furs. I giggled because his long fingers wrinkled my night tunic at my waist and it felt a bit ticklish.

I reached down and grabbed his wrist lightly. I started to walk my fingers up his arm, just to check on the extent of his nudity that still bugged me. His lower arm was definitely free of clothes, so my fingers slowly continued their journey up until the crook of his elbow, where they lingered for a moment. Then I quickly brought them back to his wrist, ghosting his limb with the light touches of my finger tips. I felt him shiver and I needed to feel him more.

Suddenly, my fingers were up at his shoulder grabbing him, trying to draw him closer. At this point I was pretty sure that he wasn't wearing anything on his upper body, but now, instead of feeling like a worried little girl, I felt like a woman, ready to be seduced and consumed in her lover's fire.

He started to laugh at my sudden speeding, grabbed my hand that was still trying to tug him closer and lightly kissed my fingers. I opened my eyes, finally, and I saw him sitting next to me, one hand still on my waist, the other gently holding my impatient hand.

Even in the dim light, he seemed impossible handsome, with his freckled and toned body towering over me, his shaggy hair that fell into his eyes and the auburnish shadow that covered his chin.

For two long minutes, we were looking in each other's eyes without saying a word of moving a finger. I think, I've even forgotten about breathing. I wanted to end this tense moment, so I pulled my hand out of his and stretched, giggling and faking a yawn. He smiled back at me while I started to kick the pelts off me, revealing my night tunic and a pair of long, pale legs. From the corner of my eyes I noticed that he wasn't wearing anything but a pair of loose linen shorts. When there remained no boundaries between us, he mumbled something I couldn't quite understand and crawled next to me. I turned towards him, lying on my side. Leaning on one elbow, he placed his hand on the top of my head and started to stroke my hair. He gulped a little before bending down, placing his lips on mine. Our kiss deepened by the second. I placed both of my hands on the back of his neck, trying to pull him even closer, fiddling with the two little braids in his hair I made a couple of days ago. It was our thing, a little something something that was coming from me and he always had it with him... I smiled into his kiss and a second later I felt his lips were curling too. He must have thought that I was encouraging him, because his hand left my hair and started to travel further down. His fingers caressed the line of my jaw, they rested on my neck for a second, it almost felt like he was hesitating, but then the curious hand was down on my breast. We moaned simultaneously.

He started to massage it and our moans got deeper and deeper, then he started to play with my rock hard nipple through the light fabric of my tunic. I wanted to scream, I wanted him to tear off the useless piece of clothing, I wanted him to ravage my body with the overwhelming passion that was building in both of us. He must have felt the same way because his lips left mine and latched on my other nipple in no time while making me lie on my back gently. His tongue was moving fast, making my clothes wetter and my moans more intensive. My body was already literally wiggling under his touch and this was just the beginning.

"Mighty Freya," I sighed not being in control of my voice anymore, when he stopped caressing me with his tongue in order to place a big, sloppy kiss behind my earlobe.

"I take it as a compliment," he said with a little laugh. I quickly pinched his arm, because even though I really admired his talents, he just shouldn't have been so pleased with himself.

"Ouch," he said, biting my earlobe a little and making me shiver "Okay, that didn't hurt, it was just fricking sexy."

"You know, what's not sexy? That my tunic is soaking in your saliva." I pointed to my right breast which was covered by a dark, sticky spot. It looked ridiculously hot.

"If it disturbs you, we should take it off," he said winking. His hand sneaked down to tug at the hem of my somewhat ruined night clothes.

"I don't know," I started cheekily, "do you think you could handle all of this?" I pointed to myself with two thumbs.

He shook his hand, smiling. "I'll try to." His lips were back again on mine and this time his kiss felt more demanding. His tongue was exploring my mouth in no time, while he started to pull my tunic up. While he let go of my mouth, I helped him finish the movement by pulling it over my head and tossing away.

He took a deep breath and instead of ogling at my now exposed breasts immediately, he looked deep into my eyes. I knew it was hard for him to resist the temptation, he always found a way to assure me that he adored them.

He put a peck into the corner of my mouth, and I hungrily demanded more, we started another endless kissing session. I ghoste his back with my nails and fingers and he did the very same thing on the left side of my body. Both of us were quickly covered in goosebumps.

His fingers slowly moved from the hem of my undies up to the underside of my breast and down back again. He didn't go all the way up and the anticipation was killing me. I wanted to grab his hand and place it where it belonged... Luckily, a couple more strokes later he pinched my nipple earning another moan from deep inside my body which was now totally in his control. He played me like a fiddle. With every brush, every rub, every graze he earned a sound from me and even though I felt completely mesmerized by his doings, I couldn't help but started to wonder when his tongue were ready explore me again, this time with no other layers between us...

He ended our kiss a couple of seconds later and put his mouth to my ear. His hand was still carefully massaging my tit, much to my liking.

"Astrid?" His whisper was gently ticking my ear.

"Hmm?" I answered not being able to say one word.

"Have I told you that I cannot imagine anything more beautiful than you?"

"Mmm."

He pushed himself back to his elbow and looked into my eyes. "And this is coming from a man who has seen the sunrise from up above the clouds plenty of times."

His confession filled my heart with love. "When you say things like this, I truly feel beautiful," I answered quietly and brought his fingers to my mouth, putting a gentle kiss on their tips. "And you know, you can look at me, anytime you want."

He shook his head. "Astrid, I don't want to stare at you." I adored him for being the gentleman, but there was nothing at this pointed I wanted more than his eyes on my body. I got to my elbows and slowly let my hair free from the braids.

He couldn't resist the temptation anymore. I adjusted my posture, so he could have a better view of my chest, which he thanked with a quiet groan.

"You're so unimaginably beautiful."

I leaned closer to him, placing a kiss on his cheek. "It might sound weird, but I find you beautiful too."

"You do?" he asked back sounding a bit embarrassed.

"I do," I assured him before getting hold of his hand and placing it on my heart that was beating unbelievably fast. "You feel that?" He nodded lightly while breathing heavily.

"Astrid, I don't think I tell you enough just how much I love you."

"You do. And even if you didn't I wouldn't have any doubts."

I looked at him and felt that something deeply disturbs him. "What is it?" I asked worried, preparing for the worst.

"I feel like I'm disrespecting your dad. He let me take you here and I..."

"Hiccup, do you really need help with the mapping?"

"I do, I really do, I just..." He shook his head before continuing with the obvious lie. "I could do it alone," he said and his face turned red.

"I figured," I commented quietly.

"I'm sorry."

"Listen, I don't think there's anything wrong about us wanting to be together." I placed a hand on his chin, turning his face towards me. He still looked very embarrassed. "We don't do things the traditional way, but I don't feel ashamed. We have always been different, that's what got us here. We wouldn't be able to ride dragons if you had obeyed your father."

"That's one way to look at it, but I don't see the beneficial side of what we're about to do."

"Stop over-analyzing and lie back!" I ordered him firmly and without hesitation he did it. I quickly crawled on top of him and sat on his crouch. I grabbed him by his wrists and placed both of his hands on my breasts.

"Let me show you the beneficial sides," I said while bending down to kiss him.


	4. Memories I

**Yay, I had more reviews thanks a lot. But you know, there's still room for more :-) **

**So, the thing is that at first I thought this would be a two chapter long story, but now I have a lot more to say. The question is whether you want a longer fic or should I just finish it in the next chapter? **

**(That would be sad, because I wanted to include other characters, mwahaha.)**

**Anyways, Astrid's mind is filled with their hot and happy memories, here's one:**

000

"Umpf," he groaned when I ground myself against his crotch. There wasn't much separating our most delicate body parts, just his light canvas shorts and the pair of undies I was wearing. As I sat on him, I could feel him growing underneath...

I finished kissing him and let out a couple of little moans, because his hands on my sensitive breasts were still feeling unbelievably exciting. I looked into his eyes for a second, I noticed that whenever I took a deep breath and my tits moved under his manly, calloused palms, his pupils dilated. It almost made me laugh, it reminded me of how he almost screamed when he saw my chest sans the useless bindings for the very first time.

It wasn't a long time ago, it happened right before last Snoggletog. Stormfly and the rest of the dragons flew away again to lay their precious eggs, and of course poor Toothless remained with us on Berk. At that Hiccup and I were on kissing terms for a long time and we did some fondling, but nothing without clothes. It was getting boring. Or I was just generally bored without my beautiful girl dragon's company... So we were at that stage when kissing never felt awkward anymore and it started to turn from a rather innocent thing into something more sensual, more demanding. I wanted more. I wanted to take the next step and I didn't want to wait for long months until he gathers his courage and tries to take off my undergarments...

So I promised him the night before Snoggletog, before we leave to collect the new dragon babies, that I'd drop by the forge where he did some last minute hammering on the festive ornaments.

I have to admit, that I was well-prepared for that night. I put on my leggings and boots and nothing else, the upper half of my body was completely naked under my wolf-skin winter coat. When the sun started to set, I sneaked near the smithy and I was lurking in the shadows like a Thorforsaken thief for a good half hour. I was waiting for Gobber to leave the shop as I knew he was invited to hour house to have a little pre-Snoggletog celebration with my father. This usually meant drinking a lot of mead and being very noisy, until my mom asked me to take Gobber home – well, probably she would have to do it herself tonight as I had other plans.

When I saw him leaving, I waited for a good 10 minutes just to be sure that he wouldn't come back to interrupt the sweet and lustful surprise I was planning on.

I opened the door of the forge, greeted Hiccup, who was in his little office at the back of the shop. I brushed the snow off of my boots and coat and turned back to lock the door, I didn't want to take my chances.

I was glad that he didn't catch me in the act, so he didn't ask me about my motives... Seriously, what could I have told him? "Oh, nothing serious, honey. You're just a little too shy and every time we kiss and you fondle my boobs without trying to slip your sweet hands under the two layers of clothes I'm wearing, I feel like I would scratch my and your face bloody. But, you know what? This time I won't give you the chance to avoid them, so Hiccup – tits, tits – Hiccup. You're going to love each other." It sounded way better in my head, and of course I was nowhere confident enough to make a pep talk, but I was brave enough to sit on his lap, kissing him truly, madly, deeply.

Soon after he started to unbutton my coat, actually, most of the time he was 'bold' enough to play with the buttons on my clothes, he just never went any further. Being just a tiny bit impatient, I helped him with the last two, then I broke our kiss and casually dropped the furry coat on the ground exposing my bare skin to him.

His reaction was unforgettable.

He looked at me with eyes three times bigger than their normal size, his jaw dropped and a second later he had to put a fist in it and bite on his fingers to avoid screaming. When he took his hand out of mouth I flashed him my most innocent smile and ducked down to kiss him as if nothing unusual had happened.

He was so shocked that he couldn't kiss me back. I stopped licking his lips and casually put a small peck on the corner of his mouth before leaning back.

"Astrid?" He said with a trembling voice after the biggest gulp I've ever heard.

"Yes?"

"Why would you do that?" He sounded almost worried.

I shrugged and decided on treating him with a few more kisses. "I thought we should take the next step."

"But what if someone comes in?"

Now he sounded genuinely worried which was partly adorable, party annoying, because his hands were still hanging by his side instead of exploring the parts of my body I've just offered him on a silver plate.

"I locked the door," I placed another peck this time on his jawline. I leaned as close to him that the rough fabric of his tunic was brushing my nipples. My blood started to boil and I really really wanted him to do something about it.

"What if Gobber comes back?"

I rolled my eyes upon hearing another stupid question... What if? What if? What if you'd put your damn hands on me?

"Hiccup... he's drinking with my father. Stop it."

I think I might have sounded a bit agitated because instead of asking another imbecile thing, he gently put his hands on my waist.

"Your skin is cold," he stated while his thumbs were lightly stroking me.

"Make me warm then," I purred into his ears after putting my head on his shoulder and my arms around his neck.

"Mmm okay, how about that?" He slipped his fingers further up on my body, the tips were now brushing the underside of my breasts. It felt ticklish, but good ticklish. I felt that my heart started to beat ten times faster. It was really getting warmer...

"And this?" The fingers were now up at my nipples, brushing, rubbing, pinching them – once he decided on learning something he was a diligent student, to say the least.

I started panting. It felt a lot better that I thought it would. My cheeks were burning and I was sure that they were red as the ripest apple. To my greatest surprise, the former Mr. Shy Lamb was now the the statue of self-confidence, his hands still squeezing my boobs, making my forehead sweat, with a cocky smile on his ridiculously handsome face.

"I think, you should take off your tunic. This feels very one-sided," I panted awkwardly.

"Fair enough." He happily obliged and was shirtless in no time.

I tangled my arms behind his neck once again and pulled him as close to me as it was physically possible.

"This feels very nice." I heard him whisper in my ear, while he started to stroke my spine lightly with a finger.

"Mmm," that was all I could react in that little moment of perfectness.

"You're batshit crazy sometimes, you know?"

I cleared my throat before answering. "One of us has to be crazy otherwise we'd be still at that stage when you stare at me with eyes almost falling out of their sockets but you don't even dare to say 'hello' to me."

He put his palms on my shoulders and pushed me away a little to be able to look into my eyes.

"So you want me to be braver?" he asked gently, cupping my face with his hands. I nodded.

"I could do that. I guess it's time..." His voice was barely audible but his actions spoke a lot louder than words. He brought my face closer to his and kissed me softly. He continued with a second kiss while he removed his hands from my cheeks and placed them on my waist again, stroking my sides. His lips left my mouth and landed on the pulse point on my neck, gently sucking it while I was concentrating on not forgetting how to breathe... Then came my clavicle. He bit it softly with which he earned a deep guttural moan. I almost felt guilty when I unintentionally buried all 10 of my fingers into the freckled skin on his back...

I whispered a quiet 'sorry', but he was unstoppable now. He tilted his head and latched on my right nipple with burning ears and hungry lips. Now it was my turn to bury a fist in my mouth... As he continued with his wonderful tongue-work, I bit myself even harder. He left my right nipple for the left and repeated the same mind-blowingly marvelous operation for a good 2 minutes, then lifted his head and pressed his forehead to mine.

"My head will explode if I continue with this," he admitted.

"I think it's not your head that will explode," I answered panting but cheeky. Sitting in his lap, I felt just how much he enjoyed our little late night adventure.

"Trust me, it's both my head and *that*."

"Okay, I'm in," I said cheerfully, placing a little kiss on his nose. He seemed confused when I leaned back and looked at him.

"In...what?"

"You know... make you explode?"

Poor Hiccup, upon understanding what I have just said to me, all his blood ran out of his cheek, making him dizzy and pale like a ghost.

A moment later, he gathered himself and shook his head firmly. "No, no. Absoultely no."

"Why?"

"Because I... I like crazy," he said gesturing at my boobs, "but... there's crazy and there's off limits and *that* would be off limits."

It seemed that there was time for a little encouragement again, so I smiled at him softly and started to stroke his neck with a finger.

"Look. I like you. I really really like you. And because I like you, I want to make you happy. And I'm also curious. It's Snoggletog, everybody is in festive mood and... have I mentioned, I like you and I want to make you happy?"

He didn't say a word just looked at me with those gorgeously green eyes.

I stood up and grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's get comfortable."

I led him to the bed the had in the forge, only Gobber knows why. It was so out of place, but from that day, it became one of our greatest allies.

My dear love still behaved like a ghost so I made him sit down and hopped next to him. He was stiff as a stick and I knew I had to make him more relaxed or will never be able to get from one to two.

"Hiccup," I started, looking deep into his eyes, "I meant what I've just said. I really want to give it a try. And if... if it's easier for you this way, I promise I'll not look. I'll keep my eyes shut."

For a moment, I feared that he'd jump and run away, but he just broke our I contact and looked down on my hand that was still holding his.

"That could work," he mumbled.

I felt so overjoyed, that I pulled my hand away and I clapped – probably it wasn't the most common reaction but at least it made him smile.

"Crazy."

"Sorry. I didn't really mean that. Erm... do you need anything for...?" I asked and it just occurred to me that even though I sounded like I was more than ready to dive into the fresh waters, I didn't know shit about what was going to happen. For granted, Ruffnut, the dame of double dating, who was more experienced at this point concerning this area of life than I was, often tried to share with me her adventures with Snotlout and Fishlegs, but I immediately stopped her after she had said the word 'dick', which was usually her third, after a pronoun and a verb.

With rosy cheeks I looked down on Hiccups crotch and even in the dim light it was quite visible that the effect my nakedness had on him didn't go away.

"So... anything?"

"Huh... yeah, probably a rag or..." He got on his foot and went back to his table, taking a piece of cloth from the top drawer. He sat back next to me, clutching to the rag in his left hand. It started to feel awkward again.

"Do you want me to put on a blindfold?" I asked, poking him in the chest.

"What? Oh, no, just promise you won't stare."

"I won't."

"Okay." Another tense half minute passed.

"So?" I asked trying not to sound impatient, even if I was.

"Okay, just let me pull of my pants, and... I don't know... Could we sit still for a little while? Until I get used to the feeling of being... *exposed*?"

I nodded and tried to look somewhere behind him while he raised his hip and pulled his leggings down. There were so interesting cracks on the wall...

We sat there for a couple if minutes, me checking out the wooden structure, him trying to even his breathing. Finally, he broke the silence.

"Are you ready?" His voice sounded weak and I felt a growing uneasiness and a little anxiety. What if it turns out to be the biggest mistake of our lives? But there was no turning back now, Astrid Hofferson never turns back. No part of any Haddock could ever intimidate her.

"I am," I said firmly.

"I think I'll just kiss you first and then I'll take your hand and I'll put it on *it* and then... huh, I'll show you the..."

"Rhythm?"

He nodded, my answer to that was a quiet 'okay'.

"Close your eyes, please," he said kindly brushing my bangs away from my sweaty forehead. I did as I was told. A second later his damp, shivering lips were on mine, his tongue seeking for refuge.

This kiss was different from all our previous ones, it wasn't worse or better, but there were a lot at stake, I was full of expectations and a pinch of worry.

Suddenly, I felt his hand timidly searching for mine, taking it gingerly. His tongue escaped my mouth for a quick moan when he placed my fingers on his... on himself. It was shocking at first. A handful of raw flesh, hard yet so soft, his core, his very essence, the most protected secret, the sacred idol that only I could worship... It was so big... In all senses.

I was tempted to look down but I didn't want to break my promise, so as of now I had to rely on my sense of touch. With his fingers on top of my hand, he showed me how to move it with a couple of gentle squeezes and pulls. When his kisses on my lips became clumsier, I knew I was on the right track. Up and down, up and down, pants and shivers, pants and shivers.

My wrist started to ache a little, the position wasn't the most comfortable for me, but at that point he was literally grinding his teeth and his breathing was alarmingly uneven, so I didn't dare to complain about my untrained hands.

"I'm... close," he panted and I tried to pump a little faster and harder, even though my wrist was practically killing me, but the sounds he made was worth all the suffering. The suddenly he covered it with the rag he was holding in his hand and I felt him pulsating beneath my fingers with my name on his lips.

It was the most fascinating thing I've ever seen working, and him moaning my name an octave deeper than his normal voice was the sexiest thing I've ever heard.

"Erm, could you...?" He tried to ask after panting for sometime.

"Sure, sure," I said quickly letting go of him. I kept my eyes closed, but I heard him moving around the room – I assumed he was probably cleaning himself a little.

He sat back to me placing the hugest kiss on my cheek. I opened my eyes and I swear to Thor, he was a changed man. His eyes were glowing and his gap-toothed smile was wider than ever. He drew me closer to him then placed a finger on my stomach and started to draw imaginary circles around my navel.

"It was the greatest thing that has ever happened to me," he whispered into my ear, "Sorry for almost chickening out."

"It's okay, I've learned how to handle you."

"Oh, you handle me quite well." His fingers were still moving around my navel and I started to suspect that he did it on purpose...

"Let me pay you back." He started fiddling with the hem of my leggings. Before I could say a thing, his lips locked on my nipple again, making my core burn with an eternal fire, but I... I wasn't ready.

I pushed him a little on the shoulder. "Hiccup, please..."

He stopped doing the amazing thing he was occupied with and looked at me with uncertain eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not ready to take off my pants in front of you. Not even if you closed your eyes. Not even if you poked them out with a hot iron bar."

I saw a deep sorrow in his eyes.

"Not that I want you to do anything with your eyes, I like them as they are," I added trying to lighten up his mood a bit. "I promise, I'll be ready. Soon. Just not right now."

Gods, I almost gave in a second later, the burning sensation in my core was actually painful now.

"Erm, what if you leave your leggings on while I'll try to touch you? Would that work?"

His question caught me unprepared. My gut instinct was to say no immediately, but he was doing his irresistible sad little runt eyes plus it was really no big deal, him wanting to touch me through two layers of fabric. 'I most probably won't feel a thing,' I assumed and it seemed that it was very important for him.

"Sure, I guess," I said finally, earning another gap-toothed smile before he went to hunt down my lips for a millionth time that evening. His fingers continued to ghost my stomach, then they traveled further down. It was still very okay with me, I mean, apart from the pulsating of my womanhood, I really didn't feel anything.

His mouth left my lips for my nipples and that was the point when I started to realize just how wet I had become down there... I felt like I was melting. Melting into his hand that now slipped between my legs. I had no control of my limbs anymore, they opened independently to welcome his fingers.

I was wrong. I was sooo wrong. I felt everything. My clothes were thin and his touch was strong. He started to massage me while his tongue was playing an evil game of lick and suck with my sensitive nipples. I started to pant really heavily, grabbing his hair, arching my body...

I have to admit that I didn't even last for 30 seconds, I was so worked up and he was so determined to help me out. My memories are vague, because I felt like I'd jumped down from the highest cliff in Berk, but I might have screamed a little and I'm pretty sure that I've bitten his shoulder... Yeah, he had my teeth mark on him for weeks...

The memory of our first clumsy but mutually satisfying orgasm were a thing I always liked to recall. Even if he behaved like a complete idiot afterwards, leaving a snowdrop on my windowsill every morning for a week only stopping when I punched his arm three times in a row and I fed him a handful of snow.

And now, here we were, several months later, very close to satisfying each other again. Or at least so I hoped.

"Hiccup," I started quietly "I'm sorry that I don't care about or parents or the traditions of our tribe. Truth be told, I only care about you and my unity with you, cheesy as it may sound. Also, it literally hurts that I haven't had the chance to be with you for weeks."

He looked at me with astonished eyes, then hold his arms out wide open. I quickly laid down on him, finding comfort in his closeness, while his arms tied me down to his chest.

For a couple of minutes we just breathed in unison, my chest elevating and descending with his, as if we were glued together.

Then he broke the silence...

"Astrid?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't think I'll ever be able to deny anything from you."


	5. Cliffs

**That Hiccup...**

000

I lay on top of his body for a while, melting into him while his hands were tied around my waist, holding me strong, pressing our cores together. There was no movement for a while, apart from the slow rising and sinking of our chests that were completely glued together as we took our breathes simultaneously. I felt his little lump moving underneath my loins and it started to make me feel restless; I wanted him to be the part of me by placing his part of the puzzle that perfectly fit mine inside of me.

"I want to give it a go again," I whispered into his ear in a ridiculously lustful way that was totally unintentional.

"To give what a go?" He asked back amused even though we were both very well aware of the action I was hinting at, but his cocky side just wanted me to say it out loud. I hesitated for a slow second then I felt confident enough to lean a little closer to him and say the word "sex" into the dark little passage leading up to his brain.

He twitched under me and I felt the lump move and getting slightly bigger. Our words had a great power, they made our feelings stronger and greedier and when he hesitated with his answer, I started to feel slightly disappointed. To tell the truth, I expected him to immediately turn me over and conquer my body, but he stayed calm under me, only panting slightly bit faster than before. A little later the waiting game started to make me feel uncomfortable, and I was wondering whether I made a faux pas by saying the word that was often considered improper even though it was one of the best things I've ever tried.

After another minute of heavy silence I broke our bond and lifted my head up to look into his eyes. His eyes seemed a bit blurry but there was a stupid little smile in the left corner of his mouth making his expression sassy which annoyed me a little but I was still worried about him not jumping on me right after hearing that I wanted him. He was a young man after all, who was just about to have sex...

"Is there something wrong?" I asked him finally with a weakening voice which made him make a confused face. He shook his head and lifted his hands from my waist to cup my face and pull it down for a gentle little kiss.

"No, silly. On the contrary..." His voice was muffled but he sounded happy so I still didn't understand the situation at all, and the only thing I craved more than him was a proper explanation of his slowness.

"There's nothing I want more, it's just..." He stopped at that, searching for the right words and by every passing second I got closer to a heart attack. At this point some part of me feared that he would say something about my body odor repelling him or that he had met someone who was more interesting but other parts of me just knew that he wasn't this type of guy. But I still didn't know what his problem was...

He finally put his hands back on my waist and he carefully lifted me up while rolling over to his side, placing me next to him on the pelts. His hands were quickly back at my face, one finger caressing it lightly up and down from my temple to my jawline. He then placed his hungry mouth on mine, pushing his tongue gently in, exploring me while his hand shifted down to my breast, greedily fondling it in a most desperate manner. He deepened our kiss but much to my disappointment his hand left my sensitive breast and ended up on my protruding hipbone. He ended our kiss and leaned closer to my ear.

"Trust me, there's nothing I want more, I just want you to feel more comfortable with me."

"But I am. I am comfortable with you," I objected trying to deny the obvious because I thought that letting him inside of me was most probably the deepest level of trust, but deep down in my heart I knew what he was referring to, especially when his fingers slipped under the hem of my undergarments. He stopped immediately but his fingers were burning my skin and I started to sweat for all the wrong reason; his closeness to my womanhood made me embarrassed instead of excited.

"I don't see why you are insisting on touching me *there*," I said finally, carefully avoiding naming the body part I felt so uncomfortable about.

"So you just want to put my penis inside you and that's all?" The rawness in his tone and the mention of the p-word felt like a shock. I looked down on his hand that was still patiently waiting at my hip, halfway under my knickers.

"Isn't that all you want?" I asked back quietly still fixing the little bump his fingers made in my undergarments.

"You are very stupid," he said and the harsh words were followed by an offending laugh, "I want so much more. I want to know and worship each and every inch of you." He waited for a second before continuing. "I need to know you to make you, erm... happy."

"But you make me perfectly happy," I protested.

"Well, I still think I could improve my 'making you happy' technique, I'm just facing some unwanted obstacles," his fingers moved under the light cotton of my knickers and my hand immediately landed on his to stop any further intrusion.

"Trust me, you don't want to do that..." I said with a nervous laugh.

"Trust me, that's all I want to do. Ever since I was 16."

"Hah, when you were 16, all you cared about was dragons and training."

"And you."

"That's a lie."

"Astrid... you don't want to know how many nights I've spent dreaming about touching you." His voice sounded a bit disappointed; was questioning his feelings because of my stubborn self-consciousness.

"I'm... believe me it's erm... I'm disgusting down there."

"Let me be the judge of that," he started to sound pretty annoyed now, but he had every right to feel that way, I was a nuisance, yet I still felt awkward...

"I'm all... wet," I said finally and my face was burning with shame.

"Gods, Astrid... You have to be, otherwise it'd be really hurtful for the both of us. Plus, that's *my* effect on you, if I'm not mistaken, and I cannot imagine anything more exciting."

I didn't gave it up yet, I still had one big issue. "And... I'm not like the rest of the girls down there..." I was trying to hint at a little thing that I've always felt very uncomfortable about ever since I knew that I was different from, well, most women. He looked at me and I could feel how hard he was thinking trying to figure out what I felt so unhappy about...

A moment later, the biggest smirk appeared on his face.

"Babe, I just love that you're blonde... erm... everywhere," he said with a giggle, "I find it so awesome, that it's almost painfully hard not to brag about it."

I was shocked. How on Earth did he know about it? I was sure I didn't mention it to him, it was a sensitive secret in my life and that one time when we were together, I didn't let him to explore all of my body.

"I... how do you even know about that?" I said sounding a bit frustrated.

"I like to check where I put my..." I lifted myself up quickly and punched his arm as hard as I could before he had the chance to say *that* word again.

"Ouch, it's really unfair that you are this strong," he complained while massaging the obviously painful spot, but a moment later he looked at me with his bottomless emerald eyes "Listen. I really want you to know and to believe that I do crave you. I'm mad about you, all parts of you. And I'd really appreciate if you let me prove it to you."

"How?" I asked weakly, trying to hide the tremble in my voice by saying as few words as possible. I was so worried about all the things that might follow...

"Okay. First of all, I think you should take off all your clothes."

"But I..." I wanted to say a good excuse to prolong getting rid of my knickers but nothing really came to my mind.

"Come on, woman," he demanded gently, tugging the small piece of clothing, "you are so beautiful."

I finally gave in. I rested on my back and lifted my hips to help him pull them off. He got rid of them and looked back at me while I was lying in front of him, all exposed. For a good couple of seconds his gaze was traveling up and down on me, lingering at my perky breasts, my flat stomach and the golden curls at the top of my tightly pressed thighs. He was amazed by what he saw. He then put his index finger on my clavicle and painstakingly slowly he started to pull it down, lightly touching my chest, my hard nipple, going further down to my stomach, dwelling on my navel for a while. He stopped at my curls and a small smile appeared on his face. I was panting a little bit heavier because of my nervousness, he was flabbergasted by all that he saw.

A minute or so later his hand was back again at my face, light fingers trying to caress away my worried expression. He slowly leaned down to place a little peck on my lips.

"Astrid, I don't think I'll ever see anything more beautiful than you in this life," he said while pressing his forehead to mine.

"Thank you," I answered not being able to come up with better words.

"Do you trust me?" he asked and after a moment of hesitation, I nodded.

"Then close your eyes, please, and let me try to make both of us very happy."

I nodded again and did as I was told.

He leaned closer to me, placing a hand on my hip, kissing my neck. His fingers were ghosting around my hipbone, drawing small circles on it while his mouth traveled further down on my body placing small pecks all the way before reaching the little pebble of my nipple carefully latching on it, sucking it in lightly. When the first little moan escaped my lips, his fingers moved from my hip to my golden curls and even further down where my thighs were still tightly pressed together. First I thought he would try to push them apart, but instead his crafty fingers just slipped in a little and started to massage me with the same little circles as before, making me to unintentionally open my legs a little. At this point, my body knew it all too well what his clever fingers were capable of doing.

They slipped even further down reaching the little sensible bump of pleasure that I had between my legs. I was already soaking in my juices when he started to massage the little knot, making my body arch and my muscles tense in expectations of the pleasures I was heading towards.

Now his soft lips left my nipple and landed on my navel, licking it with firm strokes and just when I started to feel that I could bare no more of his mind blowing operations, he put a finger into my damp cave sliding it into it as far as he could, making me scream a little. He pulled it out slowly and added another finger pushing them even further down and then he pulled them out again, in and out, in and out, faster and faster with each move, making my walls clench around them.

For a second, I didn't pay attention to his lips which were now down at my curls, dangerously close to my opening... I felt that I wasn't in control of my body again when I felt that my legs were spreading even more apart giving his tongue a much better access. When I felt it on my clit for the first time, a loud scream left my lips which made him suck onto it making me fly to a height of which I wasn't even aware of before, while his calloused fingers – now no less then three of them – were still entering and exiting my insides at an impossibly pleasuring pace.

My toes were curled up to the point when it started to feel painful and the pleasure became almost unbelievable. My hands landed on the top of his head, trying to caress his silky hair but ending up grabbing and pulling it.

A moment later I felt that I was on the top of the highest mountain and then I was suddenly speeding down on its slopes at the highest speed humanly possible, heading towards the cliffs from which I was ready to jump into the great unknown.

At this point all of my body was covered in a thin layer of sweat, even my fingers that were grabbing his hair became slippery.

He sensed that only mere moments separated me from the orgasm of a lifetime. I was at the cliffs, ready to be pushed down by him, so he sped up the movement of his fingers and he pushed his tongue harder to my bump, licking it with the firmest, fastest strokes.

I cried his name out loud when he finally pushed me over the edge, and I was just falling, falling, falling for long seconds, my body twisting and twirling as if I was having an episode.

A little later, still with eyes closed, I started to see the light at the end of the dark tunnel I got somehow inside of. He slowed his moves, because he had already learned itthe hard way that I became very sensitive right after coming, so he gently pulled his fingers out of me when he heard my small, uneven pants.

He raised his head to look at my post-coital bliss and carefully crawled up closer to my wrecked body that now felt like a little rag doll dropped on the floor by a careless child.

My pants now were turning into a sob, tears were falling down on my cheeks. He must have known that these were not the signs of my sorrow but of the ultimate pleasure he had just given me, so he started to slowly kiss them down from my face one by one, while gently caressing my side.

Finally I was capable of moving my head and my lips were searching for his mouth. I found it easily as he was practically offering it to me and in the next couple of seconds I tried to express my gratitude towards him with the gentle movement of my tongue being very well aware of the fact that I wouldn't be able to utter my true feelings with the simple words of our language.

When we finally parted, I pressed my sweaty forehead to his neck, still sobbing a little.

"That was... unbelievable," was all I could say.

"I know," he whispered back simply and pressed his body closer to mine.

000

**Wow, right? :-)**

**PS If you haven't read my other favorite fic, Dear Miss Hofferson Dear Mr Haddock, go ahead and read it, it's so much fun!**


	6. Books

**Ah, I'm still not the favorite child of the review Santa, I'm guessing it's because I've been a very bad kid this year... :-z**

**Anyways, what to expect in the forthcoming chapters? **

**Here are some keywords: Foul-Mouthed Ruffnut, Gluttony, Anger/Make-up, Pirate-themed actions, Sorrow**

**The list is growing, but I'm ready to listen to personal wishes as well, so don't hesitate if you have some brilliant ideas.**

000000

After a little cuddling, both my pride and my strength came back and I pushed myself up,facing him, putting my weight on my palms. The stupid 'I've done something really good' look on his face started to irritate me big time, plus it didn't help that in my current position, my breasts were pressed together and his eyes constantly shifted back from my eyes, ogling at them.

I lift my fist up and hit him hard on the upper arm.

"Ouch, what was that for?" he complained rubbing the spot that was quickly turning red.

"For forcing me to do something I didn't really want to do,' I explained then I leaned down to give him a small, sensual kiss on the mouth, biting his lower lips a little. "And that's for doing what you did."

I loved the quizzical look on his face. He decided to lay back on his back, crossing his arms below his head, asking a rhetorical question: "Why in Thor's name did I fall for Astrid Hofferson, the queen of pain and pleasure?"

"Blah, big words," I mocked him while lying back next to him, pressing my breasts to his side, putting a hand on his chest. I started playing with the auburn hair that covered it, combing it with my fingers, tugging it a little.

"I only gave you pain one time..." he said silently, big green eyes searching for my forgiveness. I shook his shoulder a little, because I knew he was referring to our first time together and even though it was so Hiccup-y to take the blame for it, he really should not have felt that it was his fault.

"That was unavoidable. Plus, it wasn't the worst type of pain in the world. Plus I wanted it just as bad as you did," I assured him while gently stroking his bangs away from his eyes. "The pain I felt after you finished with the Red Death... was way worse," I admitted quietly and my cheeks were turning red because of the confession I was just about to make. "I might have already had a little crush on you back then..."

And finally the confident smirk was back on his face, he pulled me closer for a kiss after which I placed my head on his chest to listen to his heartbeat. His fingers were gently massaging my scalp, tangling my hair that I didn't mind at all.

"Anyways," I muttered to his chest, "how do you know so much about... _female anatomy_?" His fingers stopped in my hair and he let out a laugh.

"From Snotlout."

"Wait, what?!" I lifted my head up quickly to look into his eyes. "I can't believe that you've asked him of all people about how to... _please_ a woman."

He continued with the laugh, unmistakably enjoying the situation and my discomfort.

"No, I didn't ask him, it was sort of an _indirect thing_. You remember, when a couple of weeks ago Trader Johann came to Berk and Snot was all excited about a book he ordered from him?"

"Yeah, I do, I was kind of surprised, I thought he couldn't even read."

"Well... there are lots of pictures in that book," he said winking at me while placing a hand on my side, stroking it lightly.

"No, no, no," I said shaking my head, "It was a book about women?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, a very nicely detailed one."

"And you borrowed it from him?!"

"What? Gods, no. He left it on my table at the academy and... yeah, I might have read a few pages... I thought it might come handy sometime later on."

Finally the puzzle pieces started to come together. "Was that the _exotic fruit book_ he was so desperately looking for one morning?" I asked now with a lot lighter heart, remembering Snotlout's red, sweaty face when he rushed into Hiccup's office.

"Yep. The _exotic fruit book_. In his defense, there's a drawing on the cover of a... well, let's just say it _does_ look like an exotic fruit."

We were both laughing at this point, then he pushed himself up and me down on my back and started to place little pecks on my collarbone.

"So, the book gave me a few ideas..." His lips were now getting closer and closer to my breasts and I started to feel that the heat was building up in my core again.

"Good ones, actually," I agreed.

"Well, I think I've successfully mastered the 'How to make your woman scream' chapter." My fist was up in the air again but this time he counted on it, so he gently caught my wrist before I could punch him again. Meanwhile, his lips reached my nipple making me completely defenseless as the pleasure started to take over my body, so I just let him place my hand back at my side.

"Okay," I sighed, "I did scream." I felt his lips curl up in a smile before he started to suck my little rosy pebble. His hand was also busy, it find its way between my legs again, ghosting around my folds, making me shiver. I decided on playing a more active role in our little game, so I snaked down with my fingers to the front of his linen shorts, cupping his bulge that grew bigger with every little stroke.

"I hope, our dragons didn't think you were murdering me," I said, trying to tease him. With a little 'plop' sound he slipped his mouth off my nipple, looking back at me, fingers still lightly rubbing me between my legs.

"I sort of told Toothless what we were up to."

I closed my legs, pressing my tights together, trapping his fingers between them. "What?!"

"Trust me, it's better this way. Otherwise, he'd poke his head in every 30 minutes to check on us."

"And what exactly did you tell him?!" I still couldn't believe that he had shared such personal information with his dragon. I felt I would never be able to talk about anything like that with Stormfly, even though she probably had a better idea about the whole process than the poor, mateless Night Fury.

"I told him that I really liked you and I wanted to mate with you. Well, sort of. But hey, he approved it."

"Pff... your relationship is weird."

"Our relationship is honest."

"It's_ honestly weird_."

"Trust me, if I hadn't told him, he'd try to sneak in our tent."

"Blame it on your bad parenting. You shouldn't have let him crawl into your bed every other night."

"In my defense, I thought he'd be the only one volunteering to snuggle with me under the pelts."

"And now people are queuing at your bedroom door?"

"Well, not really, but there's this one girl..." At this point I might have given him the evil eye, because he became defensive. "Hey, I was referring to you..."

"I never said I wanted to be in your bed."

"Hah, too late, you've already been in my bed."

"Not for long, though."

"Performance jokes, really?" He pouted at me in the cutest, most irresistible way.

"Sorry, I'm unnecessary mean," I admitted, "But it's probably because I'm starting to really want you and you should get rid of these," I said tugging the cord on his shorts, "A little training won't hurt and we have your buddy's approval," I added cheekily.

I didn't even have the time to finish my sentence, he quickly pulled his hand out from my thighs' grip to be able to get back on his knees, getting rid of the totally unnecessary piece of clothing.

When he lay back next to me, I gently put my fingers around his member and started to pump it really really slowly. It felt bigger than ever before.

"I feel someone is getting ready to have some fun," I said giggling because of all the little sighs he was making thanks to my delicate operations.

"Gods, woman, stop saying things like that or I won't last for more than 10 seconds," he panted.

I enjoyed the power I had over him, it was nice to be in the dominant position again; not that it was a competition between us, but I felt that I need to pay him back for all the wonderful little things he had already done to me. So I continued with the pumping, up and down, stroking him, scratching him a bit with my nails and when I felt that some pre-cum was oozing out of him, I spread it on his member, making him grunt and tremble.

"A-a-a..'strid, wow," he panted, "Let's just stop for a se-cond."

I stopped and placed my hand on his hipbone. "You okay?"

"Sure, sure, I'm... I just wanted to prolong things a bit. You are to good at doing this."

"And I didn't even need books for that. It's just pure talent," I added proudly.

"Oh, don't sass me," he said while getting to his elbows looking at me with groggy eyes. He seemed a bit lost but it was so adorable and I wanted to hug him, except we had some serious business to do...

"Come on, you," I said gently spreading my legs wide open, indicating where I want him. He sat up with a grunt marveling at my very naked body in front of him with loving eyes.

"Erm, I'm sorry, I think I need to take it off," he said awkwardly pointing at his peg leg.

"Hiccup."

"Hmm?"

"Just do it. It's totally okay," I said and I caressed his arm with my fingers in the kindest possible way. He turned away to do what he needed to do, but I had his full attention again a couple of seconds later. I lifted up my arms to welcome him on top of me and he crawled in position. He placed his hands on each side of my head to support his weight leaning down to gently kiss me.

"Do you think you're ready?" He asked timidly after our lips departed.

"I'm ready as I'll ever be," I assured him while helping his member to my juicy entrance. When he was all inside me a moment later, I almost screamed again in pleasure, but I quickly placed the back of my hand on my mouth. It made both of us giggle.

"I guess it's not hurting you anymore," he whispered into my ear jokingly while pushing himself out slowly then back in again.

"On the contrary," I groaned and closed my heavy eyelids to be able to fully enjoy the sensation. His moves became faster with every push but I knew that he wasn't at full speed yet. My ankles were crossed behind him, my heels were gently pressed to his prefect butt, but a moment later I figured if I lift my leg up and place it in his shoulder he could enter into me even deeper...

"Astrid, you're killing me," he hissed between his teeth when my ankle landed on his shoulder while he diligently continued with his ins and outs.

"The feeling is very mutual," I panted, "I think I'll just faint..."

"Don't do that, I need you," he said while turning his head to kiss my leg that was right next to his ear. When he was done, he placed his weight on one hand and gently reached for my ankle, lifting up to be able to penetrate me even deeper. His pubic bone was massaging my sensitive bump with his every thrust and I buried all ten of my nails into his back, scratching it unintentionally in my almost unbearable pleasure.

He placed my leg back on his shoulder to be able to push me over the cliffs, and he put his fingers down to my clit, making his perfect little circles that I enjoyed the most. I opened my eyes and I saw him peeking down between us to entertain himself even more with the sight of his shaft leaving and returning into me, covered in my wetness. His visual pleasure made him let out deep, guttural moans and when he started to rub me even harder I couldn't help but scratched his back again.

"Argh, I think I'll be done in 2 seconds," he grunted but I didn't last that long, I started to tremble under him like a leaf in the autumn wind, turning my head from one side to the other, biting my lip, praising his name. I wanted this moment to last for ever, but the joyous state of my body started to fade away soon...

The next thing I felt was him pulling out of me followed by warm sensation on my stomach when he emptied himself on me coming for long seconds. I won't say I minded it, because I found it ridiculously sexy.

He collapsed back next to me, unsuccessfully trying to speak for almost a minute.

"I-I'm sorry I did..."

"It's okay, it's okay, just relax," I said trying to calm him down, not wanting him to feel embarrassed when he shouldn't have to.

"I'll clean you in a minute," he said still panting, "I should have warned you, I guess I just kind of forgot about the end of the... whole _process_."

"And how is that even possible?" I inquired.

He snuggled closer to me to speak right into my ear, the warm breath he puffed out was nicely tickling me. "It's because you're so wonderful. You're wet and tight and your sweating body under me makes my mind go completely blank."

"Oompf, not the kind of compliment I'd like to share with the others."

"It's for your ears only, m'lady."

He sat up while saying that and grabbed one of the pelts to wipe his thick juices from me.

"I hope you won't share all details of our 'mating' with your little scaly friend," I mocked him while he tossed the pelt into the other end of our tent.

"Discrete is my middle name," he said while placing a little kiss next to my now clean navel.

"Actually, 'horrendous' is your middle name', I begged to differ.

"Don't remind me of it, I hate my awkward names... except when you scream them."

The cocky grin was once again back on his face.

"Eh, be a more mediocre lover and I'll stop making any noises, I promise."

"Hey, you only deserve the best," he teased me while lying back next to me, bringing me to his hugging arms.

"This conversation is getting worse and worse, I suggest sleeping," I said kissing his nose.

"Good call. We should wake up early to do some mapping."

"By 'mapping' you mean 'mapping' or having some mind blowing morning sex?" I asked innocently.

"Sadly, I think we should do some actual work. If we go back with empty hands, I think your father will kill me without asking any questions."

"I think he would ask you to sharpen his ax before he chops you up into little pieces."

"Nice prospects..."

"So mapping it is."

"Mapping it is."

That was the last sentence that left his lips, a second later he was fast asleep in my arms.

000000

After a couple hour of deep sleep, I woke up during the night middle of the night, because I wasn't used to sharing my bed with someone else. To my surprise, we were spooning, with him pressed tightly to my back, a heavy arm lying across my waist. I could feel his delicate little puffs on the back of my neck, and it curled my lips when I realized how sweet all this was.

However, I also realized that I got a little numb in that position and I started to wiggle a little to get into a more comfortable one.

"Hey, if you keep rubbing your butt to me, there's going to be consequences..." said a sleepy voice to the nape of my neck.

"I'll take my chances, you're holding me a little too tight," I complained trying to crawl away from the grip of his arm.

"Mff, too late, the damage is done."

I reached down to touch him and to my astonishment, even though he himself was still half-asleep, his member seemed to be wide awake, hard and strong, waiting me.

"It seems pretty okay to me," I said while I started to fondle it. He bucked into my grip with a loud grunt. I continued with my handy work while he finally lifted his arm from my waist and a minute later he placed it on my nipple to rub it gently. His fingertips felt wet so I assumed he licked his fingers before placing it on my little pebble. It was my turn to moan now.

I stuck my bum out a little, so the tip of his shaft was right at my entrance; he must have felt that once again I was soaking wet down there. His fingers left my nipples and they were down on my bottom now, moving it into a position which made easier access for him.

"You're one evil vixen, Astrid Hofferson," ha whispered into my ear while pushing inside me.

"Mmm," that was all I could say as I was enjoying myself a little too much in now while his member filled me out, stretching my tight walls.

His movements quickly became faster and he pressed a sweaty forehead to the back of my neck.

"Gods," I grunted while lifting my leg a little so he could slip into me even deeper. He placed his fingers between my folds and started rubbing my little magic bump for what felt like the millionth time that evening. I had no objections at all this time.

"I seriously can't believe how great this feels," he mumbled placing a sloppy kiss on my shoulder, gently sucking my skin in, while thrusting into me.

"We should have been doing this long ago," I agreed, and I reached behind my back to grab his butt, trying to pull him even closer to me which was at this point sadly impossible.

"We have to make up for the lost time..."

"Oh, Gods, I'm so... I'm sooo..." I wanted to say 'close' but I couldn't even finish my sentence.

"Babe, this is argh... ah... ahh... oh..." I felt a flood of warmness inside of me for the first time ever as we were simultaneously coming. This was a whole new level, the closest we will ever be able to get to each other in this life.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled into my ear.

"For what now?" I asked back sounding a bit bitter, but I felt he kind of ruined my after fun with his stupidly thoughtful attitude. "Stop apologizing for having really really great sex with me."

"But I didn't have enough self-control to... pull out."

"It's okay, that's why I'm drinking that awful herb brew day and night."

"I know, but what if it doesn't work?" he asked with a concerned tone, his fingers lightly caressing my side.

"It will," I said sternly. "Now go back to sleep before I won't sleep with you ever again. Your whining is a massive turn off."

"Okay."

"Sleep."

"Astrid?"

"What now?"

"I love you."

"Sleep."

Five seconds later his breaths started to become deeper and more even.

Truth be told, I was a little worried about what he was worried about but I decided that it won't ruin our very first night together, so I snuggled closer to him and fell asleep with a smile.

00000

**Consequences? We'll see... **


End file.
